


Accidents Happen

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bus, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: “Accidentally fell in your lap while standing on this crowded bus” au</p><p>Who would have guessed that the cute boy Cas had been ogling on the bus would be the one to lose his balance and fall into Cas' lap by accident? In any case, he wasn't about to turn down the inadvertent opportunity to meet the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

There was nothing Cas loved more than taking the public bus back to his apartment in the late afternoon when it was most crowded. Actually, that was a lie. There were a million things he enjoyed more, like having a cavity filled, stepping in a giant puddle and having to live with wet socks for the rest of the day, or spilling coffee on himself on the way to class. And because of his class schedule he always got on the bus right when it was filled with tired college students and weary business people alike, all trying to get home as soon as possible.

Cas sighed as he waited for the bus to load. At least he’d gotten a seat today; it was never fun to be forced to stand. Speaking of, the aisle was now so crowded that the line of standing passengers had reached his seat close to the front. He glanced back toward the front of the bus, pausing when he noticed the next guy coming on. His breath hitched as the guy walked down the aisle. Damn, he was gorgeous. Cas’ eyes flitted over him, taking in the grass green eyes, light dusting of freckles over his face, and sandy brown hair. The guy’s eyes met his for a second and Cas blushed. Nothing like getting caught checking out a random guy on the bus. The guy smiled, though, and looked like he was about to say something, but before he had the chance, someone jostled him from behind, grumbling petulantly, “Get a move on.”

The guy turned, and stood in his place, only slightly in front of Cas’ seat. Cas watched him as they waited for the final passengers to load, and if it just so happened that this gave him the perfect opportunity to check out the guy’s ass (which, Cas noted, was just as attractive as the rest of him), well, it’s not like anyone would know.

Suddenly, the bus drove off with a lurch and everyone on it was thrown backward. Cas could hear grumbling behind him, and he sighed, already able to tell that it would be a long ride. He put in his headphones, knowing from experience that music was the best way to pass the time until his stop, which was one of the last ones on the route.

Cas had been listening to his music for at least ten minutes when all of a sudden the bus took an abrupt and unexpected turn to the right. He gasped when suddenly he wasn’t alone in his seat. The green-eyed guy he’d been not-so-subtly checking out was now plopped in his lap. He pulled out his headphones and stared at the guy, who stared back with an equally surprised expression.

The green-eyed boy recovered first and broke the silence. “I think I fell for you,” he said, then immediately winced. “Shit, I’m sorry, that’s a terrible line.”

Cas laughed. “Well, I guess I can forgive you since you’re so cute,” he replied casually.

“Really?” the other guy said, grinning cheekily. “I might just stay here then.”

Cas shrugged, his expression clearly saying ‘I don’t mind.’

“I’m Dean, by the way,” his new seatmate said, offering his hand at a weird angle because of his position.

“Castiel,” Cas replied, grabbing Dean’s hand. “You can call me Cas, though.”

“Cas it is,” Dean said. “So I’m gonna guess you’re a student too.”

“Yep,” Cas said. “Junior.”

“Same,” Dean said. “Mechanical engineering major. You?”

“Education,” Cas replied.

Dean shifted, making himself more comfortable on Cas’ lap, then replied, “What do you wanna teach?”

“I think I want to go into elementary education,” Cas answered. “That way I get to teach a lot of different subjects.”

“That's really cool,” Dean said. “I've always loved cars, so it made sense to go into mechanical engineering.”

Dean and Cas spent the remainder of the bus ride talking easily. Dean finally climbed off Cas’ lap as the bus gradually emptied, and as Cas stood up for his stop, he reached out a hand to Dean.

Dean looked at him curiously, and Cas blushed. “Wanna get coffee or something? I can take you home later.”

Dean smiled and grabbed his hand. “Sure.”

Their fingers remained intertwined as they stepped off the bus and walked to the small coffee shop by Cas' apartment. And when the night ended with an exchange of phone numbers and a kiss, Cas decided he might enjoy the long bus rides home a lot more from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
